The invention pertains to wearing apparel or garments for the care of babies, wherein the mother's clothing is kept free from soiling during breast or bottle feeding.
When handling or feeding babies, it is essential to exert utmost care in order to protect them from contact with the wearer's clothing or anything from which germs might be contracted. For example, in the process of bottle feeding, the nipple must be kept sterile and must not be allowed to come in contact with anything except the baby's mouth.
It is also desirable to protect the clothing of the mother or person caring for the baby from soiling caused by wetting, burping, etc., and to provide wearing apparel or garments which can be used with ease to provide sanitation for the infant.
Finally, in feeding or handling the baby, it is further desirable for the mother or handler to have a garment which allows the hand normally used for holding the bottle to be free for other purposes, without interrupting the feeding process.